


Bewitched

by rosegukk



Series: Drabble Delights [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Prompt -Enamor Me: I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours.Yongguk needs some work on this whole "woo-ing" thing.





	Bewitched

The seventh-year Hufflepuff stared at you from the opposite side of the Quidditch pitch, his gaze causing something to stir behind your ribs. A sharp blast of a whistle and the call to mount up tears you away from his eyes, and soon the quaffle is tossed up. Whatever he wanted, it would have to wait until after the match.

Ten minutes into the match the quaffle is secured tightly under your arm and you speed towards the highest goal-post. The way is clear, but you know he’s lurking around somewhere near—after all, Bang Yongguk is not one to leave his goals open for long.

You shifted the ball to your hand and stretched your arm back, hurling it with all your strength towards the goal. It’s _so_ close, but then there is a flash of yellow and the quaffle’s momentum halts.

An oath slipped through your teeth. Yongguk tossed to one of his teammates and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“You gotta do better than that if you want to score, doll,” he shouted, his deep voice carrying easily on the wind.

Your glare is nothing less than annoyed, but that just makes his smile grow wider.

“I’ll get it next time,” you hissed.

Yongguk tilted his head, giving you a coy wink that sets your blood boiling. “I look forward to it, _Captain_.”

—

The sun is well past its apex when your feet finally touch the ground again. Slytherin had just barely managed to pull off the victory, and your teammates pass by patting your back and shouting merrily that there is to be a celebration in the common room later.

On your way back to the castle, a low voice called your name.

“Yongguk?”

The Hufflepuff captain approached you carefully, a shy hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“I, uh,” he cleared his throat. After all the years you’ve known him, you were still always surprised at the duality of his character on and off the pitch. All his bravado was now nowhere in sight. “I wanted to give you something,” he admits, eyes focused on the grass below his boots.

You turned to face him fully, tucking your hands into the pocket of your robe to block them from the chill that began to seep into the fall air.

“Really?” you asked. Yongguk was always kind to others, save for when he was riding a broomstick, but you had never seen him give gifts to anyone outside of his tight circle of friends.

“Yeah,” he then slipped his hand into his pocket, producing a small packaged wrapped in yellow paper and tied with a thin green ribbon. He held it out to you, finally lifting his eyes to look at you. “Sorry about the wrapping paper, yellow was the only color we had in the dorm.”

You stared at the gift, unsure of what to make of the gesture. Your pause must have caused Yongguk to worry that he had overstepped a boundary, for suddenly he is retracting his arm and an apology is fumbling off his tongue. You start, reaching out with both arms to grab his hand.

“Wait, nothing is wrong! You just caught me off guard is all,” you smiled, hoping that it would put his nerves at ease. It seemed to do the trick because a crooked smile breaks across his face.

Yongguk’s hand is warm where your fingers brush over his skin as you take the gift. Gently you tug at the bow and it falls away easily, but Yongguk catches it before it touches the ground. Ever the environmentally conscious man, you muse.

You pull away the paper to reveal a pair of black leather gloves. A soft “oh” rushes out to mix with the wind as the realization of what they are for dawns on you.

“For Quidditch,” Yongguk voices your thought. “It’s getting colder and I noticed your other pair has gotten pretty worn.”

Warmth blossoms through your chest—you’ve never been given such a thoughtful gift before. You’re at a loss for words.

“Thank you, Yongguk. Really,” you whispered.

Yongguk’s smile looked as if it’s about to take over his entire face, and his dark eyes gleamed with happiness at your reaction.

“You’re welcome.”

You slide your hands into the gloves, holding your arms out in front of you and stretching your fingers, relishing in the sudden warmth they provide.

“Want to come to the celebration in the common room?” you asked, still admiring your gloves.

Yongguk lets out a full-bodied laugh, “Partying with my enemy?”

You can’t help the smile that spread across your face, “You can bring the other ‘Puffs, too. For protection,” you add at the end with a wink.

Yongguk laughed again, but nods his head in agreement, “Sounds like a good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it!~


End file.
